


Love From M

by MarkieWay



Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Teasing, Very Small Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: He’s fallen in love. He wants to confess.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Love From M

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ‘Weekly Idol’ got to 500 hits real fast? Was it because of the JJP tag inclusion? I guess we’ll test my theory.
> 
> As promised, here’s another one. This is inspired by MNET, thank you for that small moment that gave me this thought. Other than the GOT7 Comeback stages and that period, I do dislike MNET for a lot of reason so I’m willing to ignore some of it for this.
> 
> Note: the series IS connected, you don’t have to read all of them but it does make a little more sense sometimes when you do.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mark, what’s wrong?” Jackson asked, noticing the older man had been spending time to himself for far too long.

On another day spent in the practice room, the members had been working diligently in filming a dance practice. When the work day ended, they wanted to relax before heading out as a group to eat together basically meaning they would share laughs and mock each other in the meantime. Most of the members were running around and chasing after one another, the usual suspects being Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam while the remaining Korean members lay on the floor and chatted idly. But Mark was not part of any of it. Sitting on the couch and not moving an inch for a long while, all the eldest rapper had done was stare at the phone in his hand, ignoring the way his comembers goofed off around him. It was such an unlikely situation; he’d usually always either laugh at them or join along with the group.

And so, Jackson approached him, stopping a few steps away once he saw the expression of his boyfriend. It was one he’d always seen directed at him and it only got him more curious.

Mark sighed, never taking his eyes off the screen as he spoke out loud, “I think I’ve fallen in love, I don’t know what to do, how do I confess to her?” His tone was one so soft in admiration of the image that he could not part from.

At that, Jackson stilled. “Excuse me?” He was in shock. Her? Why would Mark be thinking about someone other than him when they were in a relationship. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

“I want to confess my feelings for her.” Admitted Mark, eyes still glued to the phone even as he replied to his boyfriend, “What should I do?”

“Excuse me?” Storming up to his boyfriend, with brows furrowed and voice dripping in anger, Jackson flared at the man. “How the fuck can you say that to me?” At that point he was beyond mad. How could his own boyfriend say that in front of him? Say that he had feelings for someone else and show off that love struck look on his face all while Jackson stood in the very room? After everything they had gone through together, all the ups and all the downs, there was no way his boyfriend was thinking of leaving him. Surely, it couldn’t be. His face was going red as he seethed, teeth clenched and arms folded, waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get any response, he ripped the phone out of Mark’s hand wanting to see who had come between their love. In doing so, he saw a picture of himself from their early years since debut, dressed as a woman with an auburn wig and a black dress he’d put on for filming something he could not recall. Back then he’d done it for laughs and hadn’t thought about it coming to bite him in the ass at a later date but here it was, years later, a daunting image that he so wished to erase. Jackson squeaked, embarrassed that the picture had landed in the hands of his boyfriend and momentarily forgetting his initial reason for the anger that consumed him. “Where did you get that picture from?!”

All Mark did was chuckle, ignoring the question and staring up at his lover with a wide smile, “Jackson-ah, I love you.” His haze was full of admiration, the look from earlier unchanging.

It was then that the Hong Kong native realised what the man had meant. The woman that Mark referred to was the one in that image, the one where the younger dressed as a female. “You’re mean, really really mean!” He pouted, brows raised so high in that moment that they almost reached his hairline. Hating to be teased, Jackson crossed his arms, the phone resting in one hand between his elbow joints. The bright screen was still glaring at him, the image becoming the eldest rapper’s lock screen as opposed to the subtle one they’d previously had of Milo with both their hands in opposite corners of the picture.

“Tell me you love me back.” Mark stood immediately in giving his instruction, closing the gap between them. It wasn’t the first time they had shared those sweet words and it certainly wouldn’t be the last but Jackson didn’t want to please his boyfriend at that moment, not when he’d been so dangerously teased and played with.

Unintentionally stomping his foot, Jackson whispered loudly. “No! You’re evil!” He tried to calm his pitch, tried to keep the other members from noticing what was going on between the Chinese blooded couple. Of course, he was successful since the group generally had a short attention span and would move on to other things often, no matter how important the original situation was.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Mark teased, distracting his boyfriend with a raised brow and a tutt that made the younger’s eyes flicker down to the man’s lips as he took his phone back and pressed a few buttons, “Hey guys, want to see something special?” Jackson hadn’t even noticed until he heard those words that the device was out of his hands and in the other’s. He cursed himself for losing focus so easily but who could blame him? Mark Tuan Yien was an incredible man who no one could keep their eyes off for longer than a minute, himself included.

“No, no, no! Don’t you dare!” The Hong Kong native tackled his boyfriend down on the couch in an instant. Finding himself straddling the older, he reddened at the heavy stares he could feel from their other members. The two weren’t usually so openly affectionate in front of watchful eyes but at that moment, his only concern was making sure that daunting image wouldn’t be shared. It was so embarrassing. He knew it was probably found somewhere on the internet but he hoped it would stay buried in the deep dark web of links and images, amongst the forgotten pictures their fans would never remember.

“Then tell me you love me.” Mark’s thumb hovered on the send button. Once it was released, it was certain the other members would clown him for as long as he lived and possible that it would spread among their social circles. No doubt one idol with a secret fan account would upload it and have all the ahgases on twitter sharing the image and that would be the end of him. He had to do something, and fast.

Giving into his boyfriend’s demands, Jackson replied back hurriedly. “Fine! Fine! I love you!” In the rush, the words had come out louder than intended, the other members voicing their disgust and complaining about the displays of affection but all Mark could do was laugh bright and wildly like usual, uncaring of those around them. The eldest rapper slipped his arms over the younger’s waist and held the man tightly against him. Ashamed and a blush forming on his cheeks, Jackson buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It felt nice to be in his arms again and it was a feeling he had missed in the times they had tried to raise their public displays of affection. So far they had started giving each other light touches and leaning into one another or sitting side by side and hovering around the same spaces where they could.

Suddenly, he heard a husky whisper into his ear, “Whoops.” And at the chimes from five other phones, his eyes widened. Jackson squeaked at the reactions, already knowing what had been sent and started playfully hitting his boyfriend. He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Leave some of your kudos and comments for me!
> 
> As usual, once this work gets to 500 hits, I’ll upload the next one.
> 
> Promotion period is over and I am sad but let’s continuously stream the MV and also HARD CARRY, also on K sites or Spotify if you can. For the year end awards, we need this.
> 
> Also, Youngjae’s song and Jinyoung’s drama? I LOVE THEM
> 
> Twitter: @ MarkieTWay


End file.
